


Drowning in the Deep Blue Sea

by CloudsMan



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us Fanfic, M/M, Yes I wrote an Among Us Fanfic, somebody had to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsMan/pseuds/CloudsMan
Summary: Tony Rivera is a young assassin. Spending his adult years on missions and with blood on his hands, his life takes an unexpected turn as he's sent off to space to kill nine of the best astronauts in the country. Will he be able to succeed? Or will this mission be his last?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Floating Papers

_10 members, two goals of differentiating sides._

That was what he was told one morning in early June, before the sun was yet to rise and the birds were still huddled away in their nests, awaiting the sunrise.

He was on the night shift, dragging his way through the long and uncomfortable hours that were passing slower than he thought humanly possible. There had been a few times where it had appeared to be going backwards, tricking his eyes and brain as his mind blurred out what was on the screen in front of him.

It was boring, until a paper slid across his desk, hitting his mousepad and startling him from his disassociated trance.

A hand lay on the edge of his desk, and his eyes trailed up to the owner. A large, well-dressed man in a suit loomed over him, sunglasses making it hard for him to make out the full expression. The man looked to be calm, blankly calm.

“Mr. Rivera?” A deep, scruffy voice addressed him, and he just nodded, “Corporate-” he pointed to the paper he had slid across the desk, before turning and disappearing between the lines of cubicles.

Intrigued, he picked it up. In the middle of the large sheet, was his name, an address, and a time.

**Tony Rivera**

**2943 West Parkland Ave.**

**6:45am**

He scoffed, what a waste of paper.

Glancing at the clock, it read 6:00am. Scrunching up his nose, he hated how little time they had given him to get there. With a quick check at a map, he concluded the address was on the other side of town. They could never give him a building closer to where he worked, could they?

Tony gathered his things, sending a charming smile towards the way of the receptionist before checking out.

His job was something peculiar, working with an underground company that had not yet been shown to the public, and from what he could tell, never would be.

Standing at a not-so-impressive 5’6, along with his baby face, Tony Rivera was the least likely man you’d suspect for this kind of job- which made him inevitably perfect for it. Muscles covered with baggy clothes and sweaters, if you saw him on the street, he’d look like your average highschooler. Only 26 and already making his way into the works and likes of this kind of job.

While the technical term was assassin, nobody would say it straightforward. Usually covered with codewords, it seemed to switch every once in a while, when the commission decided it was on the verge of being uncovered.

Though, the commission was always the commission and the jobs were always the same- murderous and ugly. He pulled into an abandoned parking lot, his old car shuddering to a stop as he pulled the keys. He leaned back and sighed, running a hand down his face before opening the door and stepping out.

The lot was empty, which was normal for how early in the day it was. A single other car occupied the darkened space, a newer model of Tesla if he was remembering correctly.

“Never one to be old-school,” Tony grumbled. He slammed the door and leaned against the vehicle.

He heard another door slam before a small, skinny man covered head-to-toe in tattoos stepped out. He could be intimidating, had Tony not known that they were all fake.

The commission didn’t allow tattoos, but to keep everyone’s identity a secret, they often had those in the field wear fake things such as wigs, tattoos, piercings, etc. Anything that could alter your appearance was allowed.

“John.”

“Rivera.”

John Thompson, one of the best detectives in the workplace. Him and Tony had been working together for five years now, and had killed over 30 people before they had to go separate ways and work in different departments. Though, they still worked together. Whenever Tony was assigned a mission, John was there to fill him in and give him the details.

He was smirking, a stack of papers in his hands which he promptly shoved into Tony’s chest. “Space mission.” Tony looked down at the papers, and on the first page was exactly that. ‘Space Mission’.

“So they’re sending me to space?”

“Exactly that, it’s going to be the mission of a lifetime!” John’s grin was shit-eating, “The astronauts that are going up there know something that we don’t want them to, something about where to find information on us- you’ll see in the packet.

“But anyways, it’s a year-long mission. The others have already been in training for a few years, but the commission was able to squeeze you in without any- fake record,” John picked out a paper from the pile, showing it to Tony. It was his code names, fake backstory, etc.

“Justin Henry?”

“A country boy from Texas,” John filled in, “Though you don’t have to do the accent if you don’t want to. The other astronauts are from place around the states, so it’s alright if they haven’t seen you in training before. We had a phony in there to get sick at the last minute so you’d be able to step in, genius, right?”

Tony nodded along, snatching the paper back from John and reading over it himself. He'll have to memorize it later. “When do I start?”

“Next month, though, you'll go through some basic training beforehand. This is space! We’re not just gonna send you up without any knowledge, that’d be stupid of us.”

Tony nodded again, “So that’s it?”

“Yup, just read through that tonight and it’ll give you the date.”

“Alright,” He turned, tossing the packet into the back seat of his car before starting to get in. John grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

“Wait, one more thing. This has to be a slow kill mission.”

Tony froze for a second, slow kill missions were the hardest, especially if you’re alone in space with others. It meant that you had to wait before killing, let it settle in slowly so as to not be suspicious.

He has to make this work.

-

Next month arrived quicker than he would’ve liked it to, and before he knew it he was dressed formally in front of the station. Training had been hard, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He had been on countless missions that had required him to keep up his muscles and work past his limit in order for them to work. He had learned early on that you want to train harder than you think you will need to, just in case.

Though for this space mission it had been different. He wasn’t an astronaut, nor had he ever intended to become one anytime in his life. When he was a little boy, his eyes had always been on superheroes and villains. How purely different get the same they were. They were both humans, just had different goals in life.

Going to space required years and years of training, in which he hadn’t had the time to complete. He was given the basics, with a few little details and secrets that only someone who had been in the job for years knew.

He couldn’t seem suspicious, not even in the slightest.

He walked down the sidewalk, the building to his left and his agent to his right. She was a tall woman, blonde curled hair bouncing on her shoulders. She was pretty, but not his type.

From what he could remember, her name started with an L, but he couldn’t remember the specifics.

They stopped at a side door, which was discreetly hidden behind vines hanging down from the walls. The woman held open the door, and he stepped in. He fingered the sticker on his chest, which was just a “Hello, my name is…” card. How childish, they were going to send him into space and he was looking like a chaperone on a school field trip.

His eyes immediately noticed the security guards that were strategically placed around the large room. It was huge inside, a lounge placed in the center while pictures of the astronauts were large on the walls.

He immediately recognized the faces of the people he’d be stuck with in space for a year, their large and toothy grins would surely haunt him.

It was a tad bit creepy as he saw his own face on the wall. A picture he had taken only a few day ago. Under it, the name he had been assigned.

“Justin Henry?” He looked away from the wall to see a short, plump woman had appeared in front of him, “This way,” she beckoned him with a smile.

The blonde from before simply gave him a nod and allowed him to follow this newcomer before leaving. Her only job had been to escort him, nothing else.

They passed through countless doors, walking down seemingly endless hallways. Each time he had to give his brand new ID to the security guards, as well as answer some questions that would be personal to Justin.

He caught a glimpse of the woman’s card, but it didn’t come in handy as she was quick to introduce herself.

Bethany Weilburg, an assistant that had been working there for over 20 years. Before she had started working at NASA she had owned a little shop in New York that she ran with her wife.

He nodded along with her words, assuring her that he was listening though each word barely made it to his brain.

Time seemed to take forever to pass, and he was nearly done reciting what he had learned from the packets in his head before the next set of doors opened and he stepped into a lounge. Nine others were seated, varying heights and builds, but excitably chatting among each other.

They quieted when he entered, the clack of the door closing behind them was loud compared to the silence that now filled the room.

That was until a large man stepped up. He seemed to be too big for his clothes, as they tightly stretched over his abdomen and muscled arms. Skinny jeans caused the same to go for his legs. He sure didn’t take leg day lightly. His eyes sparkled as he reached out a hand, “Porter Matthews,” I looked at it a moment before shaking it.

“Justin Henry.”


	2. Orange is my Favorite Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Justin gets closer to his new crewmates.

A blur of names were thrown at him that seemed to just pass through his mind, when in reality he was taking in every word everyone said. They were left alone, just him and the nine people that were destined to die within the year far away from anyone who knew them personally. How wonderful.

Porter Matthews hadn’t taken his sweet time introducing himself, instead Justin noticed he was quick to jump away from any personal questions. For such a large, red-neck looking guy, he’d assume that he’d be one that was proud to talk about himself.

Brushing it off, he sat down in one of the two empty seats. The couch was comfortable, he assumed because he wouldn’t be doing much sitting once they were in space. They’d be floating, right? At least when the gravity was off.

The more he thought about it the more against it he was. It was a large space station that they were going to be housed in, much bigger than your average one. It was almost like a small mansion, just in space.

He tapped his foot in thought as the men and women talked amongst themselves, occasionally throwing questions his way whenever a new topic was brought up.

“Are you seeing anyone, Justin?” Renee asked. She was a beautiful woman, skin dark and beautiful like the ocean waters. He could tell she carried herself with confidence, and he didn’t doubt for a second that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Justin shook his head, referring back to the stack of papers that had been handed to him. “Nah, I’ve been busy these last few years. Haven’t dated since high school,” He shrugged.

“You’ll get a nice girl once you get back, I’m sure. The ladies flocked towards me after my last mission,” Daniel bragged, looking smug. If he wasn’t a skinny, tall, awkward looking white-dude Justin would’ve understood. But he was, and in all honesty his 5’11 glory wasn’t all that impressive.

“Get the chicks as soon as I get back,” Justin said jokingly, placing his hand on his chin, “I’ll add that to the bucket list.”

A few chuckles followed, and Porter leaned forwards in his seat. “I’m glad I’m gonna be stuck with you guys for a year. Oh how awful it would be to have to be stuck in space with people who don’t have a sense of humor.”

“Don’t worry Porter, soon you’ll be laughing at all the unfunny memes with me,” Jessica smiled cockily, spreading out in her chair as if she owned it. 

Jessica Wells, he remembered her file quite well. The oldest out of the bunch at 31. While she seemed like the type who couldn’t hurt a fly, her record said otherwise. This woman’s teenage years had been dirtied by charges some couldn’t fathom coming from the curly-haired and giggly little girl. Lucky for her, most of those cases had been dropped, and she was able to turn her life around once she reached her twenties.

Once murders started and suspicions started to arise, she would be a good target to keep alive. Her record would surely rule against her and would take the suspicion away from him if he played his cards correctly.

A knock on the door causes the attention to turn away from the conversation (which had turned to pets) as a face peeked through a door that Justin hadn’t seen open yet. It was a man that Justin had met during his training, though Justin’s position as a spy was unbeknownst to the newcomer. 

He had simply come to see if Justin was exactly what they were hoping for to join this NASA mission.

“Mr. Jones,” Justin greeted, his voice higher pitched as though he were talking to a customer in retail.

The man was well-dressed, as was everyone else in the room. He beckoned them all into a group and led them through the hallway single-filed. It was just a single hallway that they passed through until they reached their destination. He blabbered on about how excited they were to introduce them to their suits.

Apparently every member of the mission had chosen a color to dye their suits. Instead of the plain white, NASA was allowing more customization to be made to hopefully satisfy their workers even more.

Doors opened without a key-card, and they all entered. It looked like something out of a movie, all their suits lined up in a half-moon. Lights shined to make the colors look even better. Though in his opinion it made some of them look even more sickening.

‘If you were going to be in space for a year, might as well make your outfits colorful’ He thought.

“Oh! Justin, since you came late they let us pick out your color,” Kennen said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “Hope you like yellow!”

He did, in fact, not like yellow.

The suit was atrocious, but it wasn’t as bad as some of the others. The yellow was diluted as to not be as neon as Gavin’s lime suit or bright as Jessica’s bright cyan suit.

“Yellow’s my favorite color,” He laughed, “You guys are great at guessing.”

“See, I told you he’d like it!” Jessica glared at Gavin.

“Still don’t think it looks good,” Gavin grumbled.

“You just hate yellow.”

While those two were bickering, he looked over the suit with interest even though he knew that he would get bored of the bright colors quickly- it might even make him sick to have to look at lime green or cyan for hours at a time. How these people could do it he didn’t know.

Renee, the owner of the pink-stained suit, was the first to stop admiring the vomit-inducing colorful fabric after a few minutes. She patted him on the back and looked at his suit, “Y’know you don’t have to pretend to like it. Kennen’s feelings won’t get hurt,” she whispered.

“Don’t tell him but my favorite color’s orange,” He whispered back.

She looked as if she was holding back a laugh, “What? Don’t like orange?”

“Nah, you seem like more of a lime type of guy,” She glanced at Jessica’s suit before making a gagging motion.

Now if it was his turn to hold in a laugh, “I would die on the spot if you guys had given me that monstrosity.”

“I wouldn’t blame you-”

“Are you talking about my suit again?” Jessica asked, making him jump. Where had she come from?

“No, definitely not,” He defended, fiddling his fingers.

“At least I’m not just a plain white suit,” She said, throwing a look at Kennen who just ducked his head in embarrassment.

“I didn’t know what to choose,” He mumbled. His hair was long, up in a ponytail that went about halfway down his back. Justin guessed that when it was down it touched his butt.

“I think it’s a nice color, you don’t have to go big with everything,” Justin put in. Kennen didn’t turn around from his suit, but he could’ve sworn the man gave a small ‘thank you’.

Mr. Jones returned and by then it was getting late. They made their way to a hallway of rooms with a lounge attached. It looked strikingly similar to the one at the entrance to the building, just without the large a creepy faces of the people he was assigned to murder.

Dinner was ordered, after getting himself acquainted with his new crewmates, he now had a list of information to process. He learned his room was near the end of the hallway, next to Porter’s and across from Gavin’s after a very not-so-helpful tour by Jessica. The woman was a hyper ball of nervous energy and just wanted something to do. He allowed her to show him around, and even showed him pictures of her family when they stopped by her room.

All the other rooms were decorated with personal belonging, as this is where they had been living for the last few weeks while they had to do training a majority of the day.

“Night, Justin!” Daniel waved as he was the last to leave for bed, “Don’t stay up too late, it’s a big day tomorrow.”

He chuckled, “I won’t, I’m just going to finish this chapter.”

He had a copy of Tolkien in his hands, and had been mindlessly flipping through it while in reality he was listening to whatever information he could grab on these newly acquainted people.

He had learned quite a bit. Boring information like how Samuel’s second child had just been born and Kennen’s new story that he was starting and wanting to finish by the end of the mission. Some useful information had been thrown in here and there, such as fears and tasks that they weren’t so sure they knew how to use properly.

While the others had offered to help, Justin knew he could use this. Didn’t know how to use a machine? Would be a shame if you somehow operated it so terribly it costed you something valuable.

He finally retired to bed as the clock hit midnight, fingers twitching with the need to fiddle with something. He played with his shirt as he went through his bedtime routine. He finally settled onto his bed, which in all honesty was quite stiff.

He didn’t get to bed until one in the morning, when his mind had been worn out of thoughts and he was finally ready to start the day when the sun rose.

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Quick question, what's your main in among us?


	3. Man bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Justin faces reality.

The morning alarm rang through the speaker that was stuck to the wall, he groaned, flipping over and feeling his stomach drop as he fell onto the hard floor beneath him, taking the sheets with him. 

“God, why is the bed so small?” While the living accommodations were better than most accommodations he had seen in the past, he found that some of America’s most prized astronauts having twin-sized beds was a little unfair. Thinking to his other crewmates, he wondered how someone like Porter, with his large, muscular body, would be able to fit on such a small and slim mattress.

Since he was already up, he bundled the sheets together and tossed them onto the bed. Pulling off his sleepwear and getting into a plain tee and some comfortably fitting jeans, he made his way to the lounge. Jessica had informed him earlier that they gathered there every morning- putting in a sly comment about how slow Kennen always was.

Making sure he had his phone on him, he left the room and wandered down the hallway. Nearly meeting a wooden door straight-on as it swung open.

“Woah there!” He stopped himself with a jolting halt, Finnick peeked around sheepishly, his morning burst of energy turning sour as he met eyes with who he nearly murdered single-handedly with his door.

“Justin,” the man greeted, closing his door slower before leaving him stunned in the hallway.

“Alright,” he chuckled self consciously, what had gotten into him?

A hand patted his back, causing him to turn sharply, “Don’t worry about it, he’s not a people person in the morning.” Renee smiled brightly, guiding him for a moment until they were both walking towards the lounge.

“Yeah, kinda picked up on that.”

They sat down and chatted until, like Jessica had prophesied, Kennen finally left his room. Long hair tied up in a man bun and a large shirt tucked into his baggy pants. It was a look, he wouldn’t lie.

“Now that everyone is here,” Porter clapped his hands together, “Let’s get to business.”

The day progressed smoothly. Gabby stubbornly took the role of showing Justin around after Jessica had to leave for a wellness check. He didn’t mind, and he found it quite amusing as she very reluctantly showed him where everything was.

“Tour’s kinda pointless, ain’t it?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, we’re not going to be here much longer anyways,” With that, they cut the tour short and headed back to the training facility- where Gabby seemed to be much more at home.

Jessica made herself comfortable in his personal bubble once she got back from her appointment, which he tried hard to not just push her back even just a little bit.

“Water?” A soft voice offered, and Kennen stood in his training gear- having taken the opportunity to look ever-so-slightly more fashionable by tucking his shirt in.

“Ah, sure,” He took it, completely drenched in sweat, “thanks.”

“Only a few hours until we begin preparing for launch,” the smaller male leaned against the wall, taking a sip from his bottle. There had been a slight issue with fuel, and instead of lounging around the team had taken to taking on even more training. Only a few minutes into it and Justin had known that this was going to be one hell of a physical challenge.

“Can’t wait,” he grinned, taking a swig of his own water.

“First time going to space, right? I remember when I went up the first time. Nearly pissed myself because leaving the atmosphere is something you’re not prepared for.”

“As so I’ve heard,” He looked Kennen up and down, while he looked more like a teenage rebel than a trained and experienced astronaut, he could see in his serious expression that he had seen some things.

“Gabby and Daniel’s first time as well, if they hadn’t already told you,” his eyes glanced to the two who were working heavily with sandbags.

“I think they brought it up last night,” Kennen nodded.

Administration came in, and allowed showers and a cool-down time before they were in the suit room within the hour. Suddenly being dressed head-to-toe in yellow. He wanted to vomit at his own appearance, but decided to save it for when he was faced with the suits with a worse color than his. 

Lining up, they made their way single-file to the rocket. What a glorious beast it was, standing tall and facing the sky, ready to carry all ten of them up into the space station where they would be living for the next year. The reality of it suddenly hit him, and he could barely believe he’d be in space at all, let alone a full year.

“Ready?” Porter’s voice came through the speaker, and a chorus of yes's followed in suit.

Cameras followed them as they made their way to the ship, cheers of the people who had spent so long working on this project finally saw them off to the runway. Little did they know, only one person would be returning from this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So sorry for the late updates, school has been kicking my ass. Love you all, thanks for the support!


	4. Don't Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally launches.

The cameramen followed with enthusiasm, reporters trying their hardest to talk over the noise of cheering people. They were all waving, smiling, and the ten astronauts waved back, similar grins on their faces as they made their way down what essentially was a runway. They ascended a metal staircase that looked like it had only recently been put up, and most likely wouldn’t make it past the launch. Their boots clicked on the thin metal, making it rumble.

A hand gripped Justin’s elbow, and he turned as quickly as he could in such a heavy suit that was trying its hardest to balance on such a staircase. He didn’t have to look long to see it was Kennen. The poor man had lost his footing, and Justin had been the only thing that would’ve been able to keep him from falling.

“I got you,” Justin smiled, gripping onto his arm the best he could and holding onto him until he was steady enough to continue the walk.

Once at the top, they ducked through the entrance of the rocket- or at least everyone taller than Justin himself ducked. Porter almost slammed his head, and he definitely would’ve had Gabby not smacked him in the back of the suit.

The imposter had seen the inside of the rocket before from only pictures. Then, it was a shell or bustling with workers working on half-finished projects. Now it was fully prepared. Empty except the men and women that would be the last to occupy it piling in, finding their assigned seats. Workers were working on strapping them in correctly as though this was a roller coaster.

He found his seat quickly, as it was pointed out by Kennen before he was ushered away by a man who was in a hurry to get them all seated. He was between Porter and Finnick, which he wasn’t too happy seeing as Finnick wasn’t the most talkable fellow and Porter took up a lot of space. Despite what Jessica had told him about Finnick not being a morning person, he figured out very quickly that Finnick just didn’t like _him_.

They were put in a circle that wrapped around something in the middle of the rocket. A long window allowed them to see outside at the empty fields and the spaceship. The people on the ground looked like little beetles from up here, and he wondered at what point he would no longer be able to see them.

The worker who had ushered Kennen away came and strapped him in, which was awkward considering the suit was bulky and he could barely move while sitting.

“You’ll get used to it,” Porter laughed, plopping himself into his chair.

“I sure hope so.”

It took awhile, far longer than Justin would’ve expected, before they finally started getting closer to countdown. The rocket burst to life as the door slammed shut with a lock, with machinery rumbling and gears shifting.

The walkway that they had used to get up here was being moved away, and workers moved quickly to get away from the explosive piece of metal that was known as a rocket.

“Everything good, Lightning 5?” A voice popped in through the suit’s headphones. Lightning 5, that was what the spaceship along with the mission was called.

“Ready for take-off,” Renee’s voice rang through, loud and clear.

A countdown started, a monotone voice that would surely ring throughout their heads through the rest of the launch, and possibly the rest of their lives. A single, collective fear rose in all of their minds, which was common for this situation.

_I sure hope we don’t blow up._

“Ten, nine, eight…” Justin glanced around, ‘holy fuck,’ he thought. His heart was racing, and he could very easily tell that he had not prepared himself enough for what was about to come.

A new set of challenges was going to be awaiting him, some he may not be able to work through on his own. This mission was going to be successful, he had promised himself along with his management.

While he didn’t know yet what secret these nine astronauts had figured out, it was up to him to eliminate the threat. Maybe he would even be able to figure it out for himself, the more information the better.

“Three, two, one.”

The rumbling increased, before the view in front of them started to change. His stomach felt like it was sinking, as though this truly was a roller coaster. Jessica’s voice rang through the headphones, and he could’ve sworn he could hear that triumphant scream across the circle.

They were in the air, and by the whoops that followed Jessica’s, he didn’t have to guess to know that it had been successful. His cheeks pulled at his mouth, and he was grinning. Whooping along with them, the excitement flowing through his veins was exhilarating. He could get drunk off of it within seconds.

They were doing this, they were going to space.

For a split second, this short, baby-faced man forgot all his troubles. All of the death and pain that would be following him during this long and troublesome year. It was going to be one hell of a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, yes I started writing an Among Us fanfiction. If we can put that aside, I'd like to say a quick thank you for clicking on my story. It might take me awhile to update, but I intend to finish it.


End file.
